


historical denial

by Val Mora (valmora)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1950s, Korean War, M/M, War Crimes, implausible deniability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-09
Updated: 2009-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valmora/pseuds/Val%20Mora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There can be no resolution if there is no acknowledgment (The Rape of Nanking).</p>
            </blockquote>





	historical denial

"You know," America says, quiet into the night-darkness of Japan's hotel room, "you should apologize to China."

"For what?" Japan wishes America were like other male Nations and would fall asleep immediately after sex, instead of being invigorated by it. Conversations that Japan wouldn't want to hold during the daytime are even less welcome in bed.

"Nanking," America breathes into Japan's hair, fingers drifting over the back of his neck.

Japan sighs. Not this again, when there were already tribunals held. "I'd prefer not to discuss this now. It's late, and we both have to be awake early for the conference tomorrow."

As usual, America pays no attention to what anyone else says. "I know it was convenient for everyone to ignore it after the war, but it's time - "

"I'll examine the circumstances and consider it."

America's hands, resting on Japan's back, tighten, fingertip pressure against his skin.

"I've known you too long not to know what that means," America says. He might be angry; Japan has difficulty telling.

"I will review the idea at a time that is not when I should be sleeping, and I will consider your suggestion." Suggestion, ha. America only knows how to give orders, never to take hints. And Japan now is at his mercy, dependent upon America's need for war material to keep his economy strong.

America hisses out a breath over the shell of Japan's ear. "You say that now. In three days you'll pretend I didn't ask, or that you were asleep."

"I am not a coward," Japan informs him, pressing on America's arms until his embrace is broken and Japan can move away. "Now. I believe that you have your own hotel room, which is unoccupied. If you insist on keeping me from my sleep, I will have to ask that you leave. I am not as resilient as you are, so I must sleep."

"Fuck you," America says, rolling onto his back. Japan doesn't respond. Other Nations might retort in some cleverly petty way, _You already have, and most pleasantly,_ perhaps. Japan does not.


End file.
